Treasure Story Chapter 1
by AkikoKamui97
Summary: "Apakah dengan Social Network ini aku dapat memiliki teman seperti aniki?"


Mencoba menulis Fanfic lagi dengan penulisan dan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar :"D. Aduh, saya tak bisa menghentikan kebiaasaan menulis emoticon saat menulis. Jadi tolong maafkan saya (/\)

Treasure Story

Vocaloid Yaoi Fanfic

[Akaitox Kaito] [GakupoxKaito] [Gakupox ..] [Kaitoxx..] :DD

School Drama?

Rate T :DD

Disclaimer : GAKUPO PUNYA GUE #dibanting . i can't claim the chara. I jut can claim the story TwT

_"Apakah dengan Social Network ini aku dapat memiliki teman seperti aniki?"_

...

"Hoi Akaito, kau tidak ada jadwal remidial kan?" Sosok pemuda dengan rambut coklat pendeknya menghampiri Akaito. Pemuda berambut merah dengan syal merah di leher jenjangnya

"Hm? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Pemuda bernama Akaito itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat sosok pemuda berambut biru yang lebih mungil darinya itu berhenti

"Karaoke yuk! Aku berhasil mengajak Miku-chan lho!" Senyum lebar tergambar di wajah tampan pria bernama Meito itu. Dapat mengajak diva sekolahan merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri kan?

"Uhm, apa Kaito boleh ikut?" Akaito melirik pemuda berambut biru disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya. Wajah mereka memang mirip. Namun wajah yang dimiliki sang adik jauh terlihat manis dan polos.

"Eh? Kai? Siapa?" Meito menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Kaito Shion, jangan bilang kau melupakan adikku" Terlihat guratan guratan sebal di wajah tampan Akaito

"Eh?" irish hazel Meito menatap irish biru Kaito. Mencoba mengingat tentang siapa dia "Ah! Maaf Aku baru mengingatnya! Kau terlalu terkenal sih Akai. Sampai-sampai lupa akan keberadaan 2 Shion" Meito tertawa garing. Disambut oleh helaan nafas panjang Akaito

"Ne? Aniki?. Aku dapat pulang sendiri kok. Lagian aku sudah kelas 2 SMA kan? Kau terlalu me-"

"Ayo kita pulang. Meito maaf aku tak dapat ikut. Jaa~" Akaito dengan cepat menarik tangan sang adik untuk segera bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Meito yang mulai merasa bersalah

Brother complex?

Yah, mungkin sebutan itulah yang pantas dijabat oleh Akaito. Salah satu pemuda paling terkenal di sekolah. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya dan kelihaiannya dalam bergaul. Ia juga termasuk anggota klub musik dan pintar berkelahi. Sikapnya yangterkenal kasar namun diam-diam sangat perhatianpun banyak membuat gadis – gadis penasaran dengannya.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan adik kandungnya. Kaito Shion . Ia memiliki rambut biru dan mata biru yang berbeda 180° dengan kakaknya yang didominasi warna merah. Kaito yang memiliki tinggi 15 centi di bawah kakaknya ini selalu mencoba mentupi wajahnya dengan syal birunya. Mungkin hal ini membuat banyak orang enggan mendekatinya. Bahkan tidak mengenalnyan sekalipun. Sikapnya yang ceroboh dan linglung menjadi alasan Akaito untuk terus menjaganya.

"Ne? Kai-chan? Want some i cream?"

"..."

"hh~ Kaito? Aisu aisuu~"

"Mau!" irish biru Kaito berbinar saat mendengar makanan favoritnya. "a, aniki. Tapi aku" Wajah manis kaito mendadak menunduk. Membuat wajahnya hampir tenggelam oleh balutan syal birunya"

"Uangmu ketinggalan lagi? Phft. Dasar ceroboh. Kalau begitu biar aku yang teraktir" Akaito terkekeh pelan. Lalu menggandeng adiknya memasuki sebuah cafe eskrim.

. . . .

[KAITO's POV]

"Kaito? Apa enak?" Aniki menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Yah, wajarlah. Ia tak biasa memakan makanan dingin seperti ini. Ia terlalu sering memakan makanan pedas seperti keripik yang sedang ia makan contohnya

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya?" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat menggemaskan. Wajahnya itu mirip dengan bocah 5 tahun yang berharap mendapatkan hadiah dari santa

"Aa~" Aku menyodorkan sendok dengan eskrim vanilla diatasnya

"Phft~"

"Eh?" Kenapa? Kenapa ia tertawa?

"Aem~" Ia memakan eskrim yang aku sendok. Kedua matanya terpejam. Sepertinya ia tak kuat dengan dinginnya es ini "Hh~ Kau hebat bisa kuat dengan dinginnya es ini"

"Ini standar aniki. Er, eto apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Rasa penasaranku makin menyeruak. Akh! Aku terlalu penasaran. Kenapa ia tertawa! Apakah ada yang salah denganku?

"Uhm? Silahkan?" Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Tersenyum menantikan pertanyaanku

"Kenapa Aniki tertawa tadi? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?"

"Itu? Hm? Kau itu terlalu polos sih" Ia tertawa lagi, polos? Polos apanya? "Kau dengan santainya menyuapiku"

"Kita saudara kan tak ada yang salah so-"

"Masalah bagi yang tidak mengetahuinya" Ia mengacak rambutku lalu kembali memakan kripiknya "Mereka bisa berfikiran kita pasangan gay. Baka"

"EKH! A- Aku tak berfikiran sampai situ!" Wajahku mendadak memerah. Akh! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu! Akh! Akh!

"Tidak apa, toh bukan masalah bagiku"

"Apa Meiko-san tidak akan marah?"

"Mungkin ia akan marah, kau tahu sendiri lah bagaimana dia" Akaito terkekeh pelan. Fikiranku langsung berputar mengingat betapa brutalnya Meiko Sakine yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kekasih aniki

"Hei Kaito, apa kau mau aku carikan teman?"

"Eh? A-apa maksud aniki?

"Er? Kau tahu kan aku sudah kelas 3, dan sebentar lagi kuliah. Sedangkan kau masih kelas 2. Aku takut kau akan kesepian nantinya"aniki terlihat sedih ah! Betapa merepotkannya aku! "Tapi aku tak bisa mengajakmu berteman dengan teman-temanku. Aku terlalu egois ya?" Aniki tertawa garing, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku tak mau kau jadi berandalan sepertiku" Ia tertunduk lesu. Ah! Aniki! Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu

"Ne~Aniki? Sudahlah hanya 1 tahun tanpa aniki tak akan membuatku kesepian. Kau tahu kan? Aku sudah lama sendirian. Lagipulan kita bisa bertemu di ru-"

"Aku melanjutkan studi di hokkaido, maka dari itu aku takt meninggalkanmu sendirian di tokio!" Ia sedikit menyentakku. Orang tua kami sudah lama bekerja di luar negri. Itu membuatku hanya tinggal berdua dengan aniki "m-maaf"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja aniki, jika kau terus mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini kapan aku dapat mandiri? Kapan aku dapat berubah?. Oh ayolah~ Aku ini laki-laki lho. Kalau aku terus berbuat baik dengan orang-orang pasti aku akan mulai memiliki teman" Aku mencoba memberikan senyum terbaikku disambut dengan usapan hangat tangan aniki di kepalaku

"Setidaknya, mulailah kau menyapa Meiko"

"A- aku takut kau akan marah" Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar takut untuk menyapa perempuan berambut coklat itu! Walau bagaimanapun ia kekasih Aniki kan! Aku mustahil menyapanya!

"hegh? Itu mustahil !" Aniki terkekeh pelan "Biar aku telfon dia untuk kesini. Kau harus mengobrol dengannya"

Mengobrol dengannya? T-tunggu! Meiko-san itu perempuan! Dan dia termasuk gadis terkenal di sekolah!. Mustahil kan ia mau mengobrol denganku yang sama sekali tak terkenal!. Aku lirik aniki. Ia sudah mulai berbicara dengan Meiko di ponselnya. Wajah Aniki terlihat sangat bahagia. Ah~ kira-kira kapan ya aku dapat menelefon pacarku~ .Setidaknya boleh kan aku memimpikan soal pacar?

"Hei, ia sedang berada di dekat sini. Tunggu 5 menit ya" Aniki kembali tersenyum kearahku. Ia lalu memesan 1 cup ice cream strawberry untuk Meiko.

Ternyata hanya butuh kurang dari 5 menit untuk Meiko datang menghampiri meja kami. Ia gadis yang sangat cantik bagiku. Rambut coklat natural dan mata hazelnya begitu menawan. Terlebih badannya juga bagus dibalut seragam sekolah. Ah~ beruntungnya aniki

"Hei! Aku kira kau ikut karaoke dengan adiku" Meiko duduk disebelah aniki lalu mengecup pipinya. Akh! Mereka terlalu mesra! Aku seperti pengganggu saja

"Tadinya Meito memang mengajakku sih, tapi kau tak ikut kan? Jadi aku tak ikut" Aniki berbohong dengan lihainya. Ah dasar "Ah! Meiko, kau sudah mengenalnya kan?" Aniki melirikku. Membuat Meiko menatap ke arahku

"Tentu, Dia makhluk misterius yang sulit di dekati kan?" Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya "Aku Meiko, kelas 2-4. Aku fikir kau pasti sudah mengenalku. Salam kenal" Ia tersenyum manis padaku. A- Apa yang harus aku lakukan!

"K-Kaito, d-dan aku juga kelas 2-4. Sa-salam kenal" Aku menjabat tangannya dengan gemetaran. Aku takut kesan pertama sudah buruk

"Kyaahh! Manisnya!" Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Membuatku benar-benar bingung. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Kulirik aniki. Ia tak marah? Kenapa ia malah tertawa?

"Aku baru sadar jika kau sangat manis! Persis deperti bocah SD yang baru berkenalan di dengan kelas" Ia mengencangkan pelukkannya, membuatku sulit bernafas. Kurasakan jemari lentiknya mengelus rambutku pelan "Eh?" ia melepaskan pelukannya. Mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersebelahan denganku. Ia kembali mengelus rambutku

"Apa ada yang salah Mei?" Aniki menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran. Begitu pula denganku. Ada apa dengan rambutku. Dan dan! Kenapa ia sedekat ini! Aku tak dapat mengontrol jantungku!

"uhm~" Meiko menggeleng tanpa berhenti mengelus rambutku "Kau tak pernah menggunakan Wax, jel rambut atau apapun itu pada rambutmmu ya?" Meiko terkekeh pelan "Rambutmu sangat halus, terlalu halus untuk ukuran anak laki-laki" Ucapannya membuat wajahku memanas. Entahlah, tapi aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Apa sehalus itu rambutku?

"Phft~ dia memang begitu. Ia tak pernah berganti _shampo_ dari kecil" Aniki terkekeh pelan. Ah! Ini membuatku malu

"Jika kau perempuan aku yakin kau pasti memiliki banyak teman" Meiko melirik ke arahku. Eh benarkah? "Dan juga banyak musuh karena kau perempuan yang beruntung dapat selalu dekat dengan Akai" Tambahnya

"Meiko, jangan kau racuni fikirannya" Aniki menatap Meiko dengan tatapan sebalnya

"Ahaha! Iya iya, maafkan aku~ aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku fikirkan"

Kau terlambat aniki, Meiko-san sudah meracuni fikiranku. Apa benar apa yang dia katakan? Apa jika aku seorang perempuan maka banyak yang akan bertemn denganku? Kalaupun mereka tak tahu jika aku adik Akaito, maka aku juga akan dapat banyak teman perempuan kan?

Fikiran ini terus berputar di otakku, Sampai aku mengambil keputusan gila

Kenapa aku tak mencoba bergabung dengan salah satu Social Network yang sedang _booming_ di anak-anak sekolah dan berupura-pura sebagai perempuan disana? Toh dengan adanya Social Network aku dapat belajar berkomunikasi walaupun itu hanya sebatas di internet kan?

Oke! Sudah aku putuskan aku akan mencobanya!

...

end of chapter 1,.. or prolouge? dunno XD

aniki itu kakak laki laki kan? XD #dibanting


End file.
